


Dancing in the Dark

by JustAGoodfella



Series: 'An Ephemeral Awakening: Series' [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hormones, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGoodfella/pseuds/JustAGoodfella
Summary: Dany can't sleep since their baby is busy dancing in her tummy. And she then happens to start craving olives... So, an exhausted Jon tries his best to make her feel better.





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HouseGameOfPotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/gifts).



> This is a little one-shot that floated into my head and has been sitting in my files for a long time. Full of smutty dialogue and turns quite spicy at the end :)
> 
> I've gifted this to HouseGameOfPotter for her amazing fiction of 'The Room'. Well done, your character progression was fucking good, beautiful!! And thank you for proving to me that a 100 chapter story is absolutely possible.

Dancing in the Dark

 

 

“Honey…” Dany stirred with fluttering eyes, she could feel her husband snore softly by her side. She lifted her cheek from his warm chest and kissed his pulse point on his throat, making him hum sleepily and unknowingly tightening his protective hold around her shoulders in their cocoon of satin sheets and furs.

 

“Jon, please wake.” She softly breathed against the crook of his neck, fidgeting her hips uncomfortably.

 

He quickly blinked his eyes open groggily but fell back into the smell of her lavender hair that cascaded down her smooth back. Like molten silver, he caressed her soft scalp with love as he whispered in the dark, “what’s wrong, my love?”

 

Dany tried to keep her smile from growing, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of making her smile so early from his husky voice trying to wake up; from just for a hint of discomfort in her voice. She knew he had a long day of helping the soldiers rebuild the decimated walls of Winterfell. After the Long Night, the ancient keep of House Stark was suffering from the aftermath, groaning and pining in the winter wind. But, the Keep was strong and after a month of repairs, it was slowly starting to feel ever so warmer, coming back to life.

 

Jon felt her creamy thighs untwine from his as she slowly unshuffled in the sheets before leaning over slightly to take his hand and she placed his fingertips on her swollen tummy. His fingers came awake as he protectively followed the smooth alabaster curve of her stomach, feeling their baby growing inside the woman he dearly loved and he then widened his eyes, feeling the mischievous dragon pup, twirling around and around. Dancing in the dark.

 

“Somebody is awake, he or she is going to be a wild one.” Jon breathed happily, rubbing the exhaustion out his squinting eyes when he saw his wife hum in agreement, clear discomfort on her face.

 

“Our little dragon has been like this since Ghost life for his hunt and now I’m sure I can feel a leg in-between my ribs,” she swallowed out in discomfort, breathing deeply from the feeling.

 

Jon quickly puffed up his own pillows, gesturing for Dany to sit up as he plopped them around her back instead, to relieve some of the aching. She tried to smile gratefully as she winced again from the ache, relishing the feel of Jon’s lips pressing against her temple in love, “try and get some sleep,” He murmured.

 

She wanted to ball up her hands and shout at him for saying the obvious, the thing she simply couldn’t seem to do! But, she bit her tongue when she saw him move to her lap, he laid his head gently by her legs before kissing her smooth bump, his words raspy from his sleep.

 

“Come on little one, let mama sleep. She’s had a long day, she’s…” Dany watched him burrow his eyebrows as his addled brain caught up to his words before he exaggerated a long list with his fingers, “She’s been ruling the seven kingdoms, she’s been caring for everyone and riding Dragons like the fierce beauty she is, your mother and I fight like hell every-day to make sure your life is so special and happy when you grow up, and your mother is, she’s just everything.” He finished simply before adding, “You and I are very lucky to have her you know, so she deserves a little sleep,” Jon finished with a small wink up at Dany.

 

Daenerys pursed her lips from her adorable fool, lifting his chin up with her honeyed fingers to find his eyes. “I love you,” She whispered into his lovely dark eyes, watching him grin stupidly, the smile that made her loins burn and made her body itch like a bitch in heat. But, she breathed coolly when another throb in her tummy stammered as their baby twirled and happily explored her tummy.

 

Jon noticed when she scrunched her eyes again in discomfort again, biting her lower lip from the contraction. He rubbed her ankles and squeezed her beautiful small swollen feet, while carrying on his whisper in the dark.

 

“And… she is brave, so amazing and fiercely strong, but so, so gentle and caring, beautiful.” He repeated with a smile towards her flustered face, as she tried not to squirm too much, putting on a brave face as she rebutted back with a giggle, “how many adjectives do you have, my dear northern fool.” She breathed with humour.

 

Jon playfully carried on; “she’s tenacious, intelligent, powerful, instinctive…” he trailed from his mirth when Dany squeezed her eyes shut with a gasp of pain, rubbing her tummy and he stopped playing before quickly rubbing her muscles, softly caressing her lower back the way she liked it.

 

“Dany?” he rushed out with tender, unsure of what to do while curling a loose tendril of her silver hair away from her sweaty forehead. “Is it…?”

 

“No,” she responded calmly, “that feels much better,” she added, kissing the corner of his mouth as a thank you and melting into his massaging touch. She watched his determined eyes with a growing smile on her lips as he massaged her shoulders and back, and when she felt little ache in her bones; she cupped the back of his neck and brought his forehead to hers. “Thank you,” she murmured between their soft mewling lips, her tongue softening and accepting his wet kiss.

 

Jon gave a tired smile, “it’s still quite early, we should try and get a few hours before getting up.” He murmured with a gesture to the wavering panels of moonlight that swept through the stained window. He settled by her side with a possessive but gentle hold around her front before he slowly started to snore again against her neck.

 

The room was quiet and the winter wind misted their windows, making the room fill into a thick, dreamy glow of pale moonlight. Daenerys tried to fall asleep, breathing in Jon’s musky winter smell for comfort. But, as she continued to fidget in discomfort for the next few minutes she eventually gave up.

 

“Jon,” she whispered again, tilting his sleeping jaw towards her but he only grunted again in slumber.

 

When he opened his eyes under her nuzzling nose on his own, he saw her beautiful violet eyes avoid his own with almost embarrassment. “I know this sounds ridiculous but could you get me some, olives.” She breathed softly, her breath warming his face with a sweet scent.

 

Jon blinked stupidly, “what?” he croaked sleepily.

 

“I’m craving olives, I can’t stop thinking about them,” she whispered back.

 

Jon then actually sat up, rubbing his palm against his eyes to make sure he wasn’t still asleep. “You want olives?” He slowly muttered with disbelief, stretching his head and swallowing his dry throat.

 

Dany stuck out her bottom lip and tilted her head cutely to the side as she sat up slightly, coming behind his back and pressing sweet kisses on his shoulder blade.

“Yes please,” she muttered cutely, peering over his shoulder and watching him turn to her with gentle disbelief

 

She tugged on his wrist when he didn’t respond, “please my love, I don’t want to wake Missandai, she barely gets any sleep after what happened to Grey-Worm and if I ask a handmaiden, it will be the latest gossip around the castle. But, if you go yourself, no one will know how ridiculous the Queen sounds to ask for olives in the middle of the night.” She rushed out, pouting her lips as he blinked groggily at her.

 

“Olives,” he repeated dumbly to himself.

 

“Olives,” she meekly confirmed, and after a few seconds, she suppressed a giggle when he kissed her supple cheek.

 

“Olives, it is then, my Queen.” And he swivelled his legs off the four-poster bed, crossing the lord’s chamber in nude form to the crackling fire where his breeches were drying off. He tiredly pulled them on along with a baggy parchment-colored tunic, before the King of the Seven Kingdoms made to walk out the door towards Winterfell’s kitchens. His bandaged ribs were still sore but after putting his warm northern cape over his shoulders, it felt better.

 

“Honey,” Dany called again before he opened their door.

 

Jon turned back to see his alluring, cute goddess in their cocoon of midnight blue bedding, her platinum gold hair clipped behind her button ears and letting delicate silver tendrils to cascade over her defined collarbone and perky pink breasts. She sat in the middle of the bed, small and glowing, holding the sheets up to keep her nude form from the cold. “Can you get some black bacon, the salty rashers that you like? Please… and be quick, I miss you.” She whispered cutely, but her grumbling stomach gave her away. Jon nearly snorted from her rosy dimples as she covered her face in embarrassment. Giving a gentle nod, he left.

 

Daenerys sat there in the middle of the bed, wringing her wrists in wait, licking her lips in the taste she craved. _I’m being so ridiculous; my lovely northern fool is so good to me. I’ll make sure I reward him for my ridiculous behaviour._ After a solid five minutes, Dany heard a noise at the door. “Honey, is that you?”

 

She quickly pushed herself off the bed, holding her swollen tummy with one hand before she waddled to the door, wrenching it open to find only Ghost scratching at the base of the door.

 

“Oh, Ghost. I thought it was Jon with my olives.” She tutted, watching his red ruby eyes drown her, his snowy mammoth head padding into the room with little interest at Jon’s excursions and the moment Dany shut the door behind her. She turned to find her lovely snowy direwolf sniffing her stomach again, letting out a soft howling noise to let her know he sensed Jon’s baby again.

 

“Yes,” She confirmed, caressing his arctic withers that were flecked with watery snow from his outside hunt. And when he sniffed her tummy again, she stroked his heavy jaw, “there’s a little Jon Snow in there, and he or she, has settled down. Perhaps our little dragon baby is now brooding, I should hope not.” She said with pursed lips to herself, leaning on Ghost for support as she went to her dresser, looking at the portrait reflection of herself. She felt Ghost nudge his head on her hip, clearly wanting more pets and cooing from her, Daenerys softly smiled as a mother would do to a child that wanted attention.

 

She leaned down slightly and placed a puckered kiss on his warm, leathery black nose, making his ruby red eyes blink in content as she cooed him.

 

“Now, go sit by the fire and warm up, my silly wolf.” She laughed, and he gave her a warm lick before padding off to the other side of the room, curling up with a happy growl.

 

Dany looked at herself in the mirror, turning sideways to fully see her little growing bump. She was a petite woman, but her breasts had grown bigger and more plump, more taut and chewy Jon said. The silk robe she wore, flattered her womanly figure, her supple thighs and peachy bottom creased out her turquoise robe, taking a deep breath she caressed her tummy. She whispered words of love to her bump, telling her baby all about the wonderful man called her father.

 

Speaking of the Dragonwolf, she heard the door creak open. And when she turned towards him, she found him holding a basket of olives with dark eyes raking her body, a look that told her he wanted nothing more than to milk his seed inside her and fuck her senseless. But, she watched him control himself when he smiled gently at her swollen tummy.

 

“Enjoying the view,” she teased.

 

“You have no idea, my love.” Jon blinked dramatically, he then found her lilac eyes and dangled the basket in-front of him, “your bleeding olives, and bacon,” he croaked sleepily with a smile.

 

Dany quickly waddled up to him, her silky flowery robe trailing her feet and split at her front so her baby bump popped out a little. She felt his breath on her forehead as she looked down between them at bunches of black and green olives he held and the warm package of crunchy bacon.

Giving him a searching smile, she popped one olive between her rosy lips in a tantalizing way, testing it before letting out a content hum that made her wolf growl softly.

 

The moment the juices trickled down her throat, she let out a dreamy sigh and savoured the taste she craved, grabbing the basket. She re-opened her eyes to find Jon rubbing his eyes tiredly again with a yawn.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she squealed, peppering his entire face with kisses before taking the basket and ignoring him for the taste of olives, as she plopped down and moaned at each intake of olive and each bite of bacon.

 

Jon grinned tiredly, it took him bleeding ages to find the damn things in the food stores and pantries, the night servant’s insisted they would help their King but Jon politely refused, knowing Dany didn’t wanted the entire castle gossiping about her ridiculous cravings at ridiculous timings but he needed there help eventually. Pretending the weird assortment of food was for him. He laughed to himself with a shake of his head. Watching his platinum deity cuddle the basket while munching deliriously, humming dramatically.

 

“What?” Dany said with a mouth full of olives, glancing towards his humoured eyes that watched her carefully.

 

“Nothing,” he casually replied with a laugh, settling by her side on the edge of the bed and taking an olive to actually taste one of the exotic vegetables from Essos. He winced at the sour taste.

 

“You think I’m going mad,” she whispered with humour, continuing to ravage the contents of the packaging. Unpeeling the rashers of salted bacon happily, usually she would cringe at Jon eating piles of meat at meals and preferred fruits and Essosi delicacies, but she didn’t care as she licked her lips and muffled out.

“The baby wanted it,” she said defensively, humming from another olive and crunch of bacon, together.

 

Jon only smiled with a shake of his head, “listen, you can have whatever you want, my love. The more the better.” He said gently, going to the fire to set more logs a light in the dark room.

 

Dany had nearly finished the basket in seconds, she watched Jon crouch by the fire to throw more logs alight, she smiled as she watched Ghost playfully tug his sleeve and the two companions wrestled silently for a minute, the snowy mammoth easily pushing Jon down. “Calm down boys,” she whispered between her eating, watching Ghost immediately stop playfully pestering Jon, letting him continue on fixing the fire.

 

Daenerys looked down at the empty basket, staring at her delicate fingers that were covered in bacon bits and olive juice. “I’m sorry for waking you Jon, it was unreasonable.” She muttered, noticing him groan little from his bandaged wound that strung around his ribs and v-tapered abdominals as he stood back up

 

Jon softened his face, quickly walking towards his goddess that sat on the edge of their bed, he kneeled down and ran his hands around her waist, resting his chin on her adorable tiny knees as he looked up at her.

 

“Hey,” he said sternly, “you are allowed to be unreasonable, you’re carrying our babe, I’m always going to treat you like the Queen you are.” He added gently.

 

Dany simply blushed, holding her dainty fingers up by her shoulders, to avoid dirtying him since they were covered with sticky olive juice and bacon fat. She pursed her lips and scrunched her beautiful eyes into a smile, “you are something else, Jon Snow. Have I ever told you that I love you…” she added sarcastically, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

 

Jon grinned stupidly and noticed she was avoiding getting him dirty with her honeyed fingers, and before she could protest. He reached for her small hands.

 

Dany watched attentively as her northern fool, took each of her delicate fingers in his mouth, swilling the grime off and sucking each one clean, her loins burned with desire from the hot, wet feeling and his dark grey eyes drowning her with love.

 

“I guess I should say, thank you again,” she giggled out, holding his jaw with her now-clean but wet fingers and pressing a butterfly kiss on the corner of his mouth, as he exaggerated a hum from the taste of her fingers. “You are welcome, my Queen.” He responded, wiping a little bit of bacon from the corner of her mouth with his is thumb, before eating the glob of fat.

 

“Your disgusting,” Dany said with a roll of her eyes, holding her hands out as Jon helped her up.

 

He laughed heartily before yawning heavily, “Now come on, my love. Let’s get some sleep… it’s the middle of the fucking night and I want to hold my wife.” He yawned again loudly with a gentle smile. He slowly padded to her side of the bed, lifting the covers expectantly before noticing she hadn’t moved.

 

Daenerys looked at him nervously with her petite confident form, holding her swollen tummy with one hand. “I don’t want to sleep,” she said stubbornly, her hormones changing her tone.

 

Jon nearly groaned as he blinked tiredly. He sulked, stretching his neck with a heavy breath before slowly asking in a gentle tone, “so, what do you want to do then?”

 

Dany knew he was exhausted from the long day of labour he had, so she crossed over to him, leaning upwards on her dainty toes to kiss his lips with reassurance, “listen my northern fool, you don’t have to stay up with me, get some sleep. Ghost and I, are just going to go for a walk.” She said innocently, with a gesture for him towards the warm bed, watching his exhausted eyes breathe her in wearily.

 

Jon blinked dumbly into her lilac eyes that were wide awake, “No.” He breathed back stubbornly, “I’m going to stay up with you.” He added resolutely.

 

“Jon Snow, please get some sleep. I know how tired you are and I will survive without you, you know, I’m not a little maiden who can’t occupy herself.” she fiercely rounded on him.

 

Jon wanted to roll his eyes from her emotions that had been lately fluctuating like wild-fire, Sam told him women in pregnancy did so and he had to be patient. So, he tried not to growl back, “no Dany, I know you’re not a little maiden. You’re my Dragon-Queen. And I know you Daenerys Targaryen, the moment I fall asleep you’re going to go flying on Drogon, against the Maester’s orders! You know what he said, after your fall in the battle… it’s a miracle you and the baby are okay, when I saw… I… I can’t go through that again…” He tried to say as gently as possible, holding her arms firmly.

 

Daenerys found it hard to believe the only person in the world that dared to talk to her like this, was the only person that her knees went weak for, the only man that she so fiercely loved with all her heart. _And how did he know that I wanted to go fly my Dragon?_

She glared at his hands that held her arms, and under her decimating gaze she felt him quickly loosen his grip and let go gently. She balled up her hands, stiffened her spine and threw him a gaze that made him feel like she was going to eat through him. “I didn’t want to go flying,” she lied.

 

“Fine,” he said knowingly, “What you want to do then,” he repeated with another yawn, trying to stay awake.

 

Dany narrowed her eye’s, she really wanted to go flying since she knew it would relieve the stress on her body. So, she knew she would have to make him agree and make him want to go flying with her, and she had a wicked thought. Matching his challenging gaze, she moved closer to him, her breasts pointed through her robe and pressed against his chest as she looked up into his eyes. “I want my King.”

 

“What?” He croaked tiredly and he narrowed his eyes to try and fully understand what she said. Before his eyes dialled to eleven when he felt her hand moved over his groin, finding his flaccid length and creeping inside his breeches to lace her fingers around him in a spell-binding grip. The warm touch of her small hand making him growl, her delicate fingers pumping him into solid iron within seconds.

 

Dany bit her lower lip from her husband’s hands settling on her hips with a possessive hold, and she heard him pant softly from the feeling of her hands stroking his veiny cock inside his trousers into purpling iron. “Is my King now awake?” She breathed over his parted lips as she looked up at him, slithering her tongue out her succulent lips to lick over his mouth.

 

“Dany…” he stammered out like a prayer, “we can’t, the babe…” he murmured, trying his best not to cum there and then, from her silky sighs and goddess hands.

Daenerys felt like she had all the power back, like she was holding a wolf’s tail. And she wanted to make him feel loved, to make him fuck her bitchy brains senseless. Therefore, she had to bring the dragon out of him.

 

Giving him a seductive wink, she lowered herself onto her knees and pulled his long erect cock out to play. “Daenerys,” he warned weakly, but he felt apart from the warm, juiced kisses that she pressed onto his fleshy tip, staring directly into his eyes as she licked the leaking pre-cum that seeped out. Her laced fingers trickled with his juices as she stroked him with both her hands giving slow delirious pumps, “I’m going to make you feel like the King you are, Aegon Targaryen.” She said seductively, and she popped her mouth around his tip, swirling her tongue around and tasting his fleshy cock and making his swollen balls tighten under her cupped hands as he moaned wantonly.

 

Dany pulled down his breeches fully, placing her palms on his muscled legs and only using her wet mouth to pleasure him. She ran her other hand down her swollen tummy as she squatted, playing with her soaked and engorged pink fleshy clit that peeped out her seeping folds. “These are the olives I wanted,” she mewled, sucking on his balls with wet suckling, feeling the power of Dragon seed within before resuming her tantalizing licking on his fleshy tip.

 

Jon panted with lidded eyes, “Daenerys, I know what you’re…”

 

Dany started making a glug, glug, glug sound as she took his entire manhood inside her wet, tight hot throat, nuzzling his pubic hair with her nose as she gasped for air, squelching his cock with her dirty spit glistening over his veins. She realised she need more to convince him, so she reminded him who she was.

 

“You like that… don’t you… you like how your aunt is between your legs, sucking your cock… you love how my lips were made to suck you, my pussy bred to milk your cum… I have the proof Aegon.” She said seductively, sucking his cock wantonly with hollow cheeks before gasping out, “I have the proof, because I’m carrying my nephew’s baby inside my belly. The baby you put inside me, the babe born out of pure love.”

 

Jon moaned, his knees weak under her words as he threaded his hands in her molten silver hair and guided her head to gag, making her hum happily from the feeling. “Daenerys,” he started but she cut him off.

 

“Aegon, I’m going to drain your balls and then you are going to fuck your little pregnant auntie senseless on your dragon, do you want that, do you want to fly over Winterfell, fucking your pregnant Valyrian wife… your father's sister…” She fluttered out seductively, locking her eyes with his as she stood up and enveloping his neck for a plummeting kiss, his glistening iron cock resting on her swollen tummy.

 

Jon was fully awake now and had a predatory glow in his eyes, sonorous with lust, “yes…” he growled.

 

Dany smiled in victory, before stepping back and placing her flowery silk robe back on. Turning back to Jon’s perplexed face, trying not to drool at his herculean body and his heavy cock glistening with her juices. Dany simply narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms stubbornly at him, her alluring figure and glowing bump radiating a goddess glow. The two Dragons stared at each other in the dark, fire dancing in both their eyes.

 

“I’m now going to take a flight on your Dragon, like it or not, so you have to decide right now, my love, to either… fight me or fuck me.” She smirked.

 

 

 

 


End file.
